An Eye For An Eye
by SweetartNinja
Summary: "Blind people are just like people in the darkness the loss of sight does not impair the qualities of heart and mind." -Helen Keller This is a story about a boy named Natsu and how he gets through high school blindly, literally. Gratsu in later chapters
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Ello my sweets! I hope this story is to your liking! * _Warning: May contain scenes that will make you cry or sick to your stomach later on in the story or any part really. I will not be held responsible. You have been warned!*_**

* * *

'An eye for an eye' or in this boys case 'an eye for _eyes'_. A fourteen year old boy was starting high school, and he will be going through it blindly, literally. His name was Natsu. When you would take a glance at him, you would think he's just a strange kid trying to hit a piñata with a metal stick and a blindfold, but if you took a closer look you would see a young man going through a very tough time. The blindfold was a red bandana that covered his eyes and the metal stick were his eyes that had a band connecting it with his wrist. So the strange look you would have given him, is now a look of sympathy.

To understand the boy you would have to take a good search through his past which some people regret doing. Would you regret it?...No? Well I can change your mind. Let's take a little search shall we?

This is how this will work, I'll tell you the info and then we'll read a bit about Natsu 'kay? Let's go!

...FT...

1\. Father left him when he was five years old. _(Not that bad...)_ A little boy with pink hair and golden eyes looked up at his father who was smoking with an empty beer bottle on the table. The man looked at his wife who had black hair and the same eyes as their son. The man himself had a shaved head, but you would have seen pink hair if he hadn't shaved it all. His eyes were pitch black. The man got up from his chair and pushed little Natsu away softly with his foot.

"Where you going, Honey?" the woman asked looking at the man with concern.

He pulled his coat on and smiled at the woman with dazed eyes, "Going to get more alcohol."

Little Natsu waved to the man with a smile as he left the apartment, "Buh-bye, Daddy!"

Natsu never saw his dad again.

...FT...

That wasn't that bad, but we should keep going right? Right.

2\. Mother abused him because his father left. Seven year old Natsu was doing his homework in his room when he heard crying from his mom's office. His mind was torn between asking what was wrong and ignoring it. If he ignored it, she would come up here and beat him later. If he asked her she would beat him anyway. He came to a conclusion, better now then later.

He walked down the steps and looked to his right where the office door was open. His mother was sitting in a chair with her face in her arms. Her back facing her son. "Mom?" Natsu cautiously walked closer to his mother, "What's wrong?" Natsu looked around seeing ten or so empty alcohol bottles that he would have to clean up later. His mom didn't move, so the boy quietly picked up four bottles around her and turned his back to her. When he was to the door, he felt something grab his upper arm. He dropped the two bottles that were in his right hand. One bottle landed without any problems, but the other shattered on contact with the floor.

"Why are you so stupid!" his mom lifted Natsu up by his arm of the ground, "Why do you have to make such a mess!" She pointed at the glass.

Natsu whimpered, "I d-didn't mean to."

"You just love making my day..." his mom pushed him into the shattered glass, "Clean this place up; I'm going to bed."

She went back to her desk and grabbed another bottle. She was very displeased to see Natsu had not moved and yelled, "What the hell did I just say?!" She put her foot on his chest pushing his whole body into the glass making Natsu cry out. She lifted her foot and left to her room. Natsu was left to clean up the mess she had made...

So are you regretting it a little bit now? All well we have one more then we are going to present day Natsu.

...FT...

3\. His mother made him blind when he was nine years old. "Natsu! You little bitch!" his mother was chasing him down the stairs. She was in the middle of burning him with a cigarette that was normal for him, but she had burnt his hip and it hurt like hell, so with everything he had he punched her in the eye. And now she was chasing him down the stairs.

He was running as fast as his little legs could go. He was always short and small so that made his mom able to catch up to him quickly once they got down the stairs. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" she screamed in his face. She grabbed his hair and pulled him into the kitchen where she grabbed another box of cigarettes and a lighter. Natsu struggled to get her hand off of his hair, but she had an iron grip on it. His mom pushed him against onto the floor and straddled him. She got out cigarette and lit it in her mouth. She smoked it until it was halfway through then she held Natsu's face still.

Natsu was screaming and crying while she had her hand on him. Then he heard her shout at him to shut up. He quit screaming, but his whimpers were still present. She got the cigarette as close to Natsu eye until it was a centimeter from touching him.

"Mom...please stop," Natsu whimpered out as he tried to close his eye, but his mom held it open. She then said, "An eye for an eye."

He wasn't ready for it to be smashed into his eye, and when it did Natsu's blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the apartment. When she was satisfied with the results she lit another cigarette and did the same with his other eye.

She continued this process over and over again with each eye. until the fifth time on his left eye when Natsu heard, "Open up!"

Natsu's world had long ago went into black, but he felt his mother get up and open the door. He heard different sounds including people screaming stuff like "Restrain her" and "Check the kid".

But they were to late for the kid...

...FT...

Well I'm regretting reading it how about you?...But I also want to see how his story unfolds.

* * *

 **I feel bad for Natsu! T.T**

 **Well look forward to the next chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day~**


	2. High School?

**A/N: This is the first day of high school! It going to be difficult writing this, but whatever I'm inspired right now so I'm writing. :)**

* * *

Natsu had to go through a lot of foster homes to get here. When he was eleven he was adopted by a nice man that he later found out was one of the policemen that came to his apartment that night. His name was Igneel. Natsu had hated his first few days there because he didn't want to be adopted or in a foster home, he wanted to be free. He had tortured Igneel with pranks and to Natsu's surprise the man did nothing about it. And Igneel taught Natsu something he had long forgotten, love. Igneel was a tall man with red hair and green eyes.

Natsu had been home schooled for three years and he was now fourteen and Igneel brought up the idea of high school.

"High school?" Natsu had his bandana over his eyes and made a face at Igneel that looked like disgust, "Why can't you just home school me for high school?"

Igneel rubbed the back of his neck, "Look Natsu I'm getting in trouble with people at the office because I come in late. I would home school you, but I don't have the time."

Natsu turned his head away from Igneel, "What if...Igneel I don't fit in with people at all."

"You will, just wait the kids there will love you!" Igneel smiles at Natsu.

"No, they won't," Natsu puts his head in his knees, "People hate me, Igneel."

Igneel sat down next to Natsu, "Where is this coming from?"

"When I was in foster care," Natsu whimpered. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"You went to different schools, and this school is the one I went to," Igneel rubbed Natsu's back.

Natsu sat up and got up while holding his hands out, "Igneel, how am I going to get around?"

"Oh! I just remembered. I bought you a walking stick that way people don't have to hold your hand," Igneel says cheerfully.

A small smile appeared on Natsu's face, "Thanks."

"No problem I'll go get it, so you can practice with it," Igneel leaves the room.

Natsu turned around and held out his hands to find the bed. Once he found it, he sat down and waited for Igneel to come back.

Igneel came back with a metal walking stick that had a strap on the handle that went around your wrist it was red at the bottom and silver up until it got to the handle which was black.

"Isn't it amazing?!" Igneel asked happily.

Natsu knew Igneel spoke before he thought so Natsu answered with, "It sure is." Even though he can't see it.

Igneel grabbed Natsu's hand and put it through the strap and made him grab the handle.

"Now all you have to do is walk around the neighborhood with me," Igneel smiled.

Natsu got up and put the stick in front of himself, and Igneel followed him to the front door.

...FT...

After three hours of walking around, Natsu was laying in his bed ready to just go to sleep, but Igneel had different plans. Igneel opened the door to Natsu's room.

"Hey, I bought Fairy Tail High School's uniform," Igneel says as he walks in, "You should try it on."

Natsu sighed, "You're acting like this is my first day of kindergarten."

"Just try it on," Igneel sat it in Natsu's lap, "Tell me if you need any help." He closed the door.

Natsu got up and felt the first piece of fabric. He unfolded it and felt it out noticing they were pants he felt for the zipper and put them on the right way. He then went for the next piece of clothing he felt it out just like the other one and noticed it was a shirt. He then felt for buttons or a tag that signified which way was the front. Once he did, he put it on. The next piece of clothing had a V-neck, so Natsu knew right away how to put it on. He then felt around for his shoes and he felt that they were tennis shoes meaning he needed socks. Natsu felt around on his bed for socks and once he did, he put them on along with his shoes which he felt out to see which one was right and left.

Natsu grabbed his walking stick which he already got used to using. He walked out and shouted for Igneel. The man rushed up the stairs, and stopped once he saw Natsu. The boy was wearing a white t-shirt that was underneath a black V-neck sweater. His grey pants were hanging over black tennis shoes.

It surprised Igneel every time the boy dressed himself, how he never got it backwards or inside out. Natsu never wanted anyone's help, so he tries his best to get things right the first time. The uniform was the smallest size they had and it looked baggy on the fourteen year old. He looked more like a twelve year old. Igneel remembers when he had first got Natsu and called him a nine year old, he regretted it.

Igneel began to laugh causing the boy to ask, "What's so funny?"

"I just thought since that's the smallest size and it's big on you," Igneel started to laugh again, "I just imagined you in a girl's uniform!"

"IGNEEL!" Natsu yelled as the man was rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

Igneel got up to an angry Natsu, "I'm sorry. Look you should go to bed soon. You start school in the morning."

Natsu turned around and went back to his bedroom, "Stupid, Igneel." He said under his breath.

...FT...

Igneel opened the door to Natsu's room and was about to say get up, but Natsu was already in his uniform. He was tying his shoe.

"Natsu?" Igneel was confused.

The boy heard him come in and said, "Hey, Igneel."

"You're being escorted to your homeroom and the rest of your classes on the first day," Igneel said, "So it's okay to be a little late."

"I'm new student aren't I?" Natsu groaned, "How long has school started?"

"It's only a month in," Igneel said.

Natsu walked past Igneel with his stick in hand, "What's for breakfast?"

...FT...

Natsu was in the passenger seat with his backpack in his lap. Igneel parked his car and opened the door for Natsu. The boy jumped out and put his backpack on his back. He grabbed his stick where he left it.

"You ready?" Igneel asks.

Natsu turned his head to the sound of Igneel's voice, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Natsu walked with no problems at all. Igneel could hear him sniff the air ever so often.

"Why do you do that?" Igneel stopped at the office door.

Natsu looked confused, "Do what?"

"Smell the air," Igneel said curious.

"I can smell you," Natsu said like it was obvious.

Igneel smelled himself, "How do I smell?"

"It's a mixture of coffee, smoke, and sugar," Natsu smiled, "Don't worry I like the smell."

Igneel smelled himself again. He smelled like his deodorant which smells like soap. Igneel ignored it. He opened the door to the office, and they told Igneel the homeroom number and teacher. 1-C, Ms. Strauss.

...FT...

"Okay class today we'll be having a new student!" Ms. Strauss says happily as the class quiets down, "He's been through a lot, so let's make him feel welcome."

"Gray," Erza was trying to get his attention.

"What?" Gray asked confused.

Erza pointed to the desk in front of him, it was empty.

"What about it?" Gray asked still confused.

Lucy speaks up, "That's the only empty seat."

"What are you guys trying to say?"

Loke face palmed, "That means he'll have to sit in front of you."

"Like I care," Gray says, but he realized later on that he did care maybe not at that moment, but after that he definitely did.

"Class! Please quiet down," Ms. Strauss says, "There's something you need to know about him."

* _ **KNOCK**_ * * _ **KNOCK**_ *

Two stiff knocks were heard. "That must be him," Ms. Strauss says, "You'll understand his disability when you see him."

Ms. Strauss opens the door, "Oh you must be the new student!"

"Yes, mam," came a soft reply.

A bold, strong voice came after this, "Does the class know?"

"Oh, do you want me to tell them," she asked.

"It's fine," came the small, soft voice again.

"Well I'll leave then," the strong voice came.

"Bye, Igneel," the soft voice says.

"See ya'."

Ms. Strauss put a hand on the boy's back and pushed him softly into the classroom. People's eyes widened at the sight of the boy. He was wearing the school uniform that looked a little to big for him and had pink hair, but that's not what was surprising. He held a stick closely to his chest and had a red bandana tightly wrapped around his head that was covering his eyes.

"Why don't you introduce yourself," she patted his shoulder with a warm smile.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel," he said softly.

"Natsu, I'm going to take you to your seat now, okay?" Ms. Strauss said sweetly.

"Okay," Natsu kept the stick closely to chest and looked kind of scared.

Everyone stared at him as Ms. Strauss lead him to the seat in front of Gray. He sat down and sat his backpack down right next to his chair.

When they finished going over everything Ms. Strauss let them have free time. Gray had peeked over Natsu's shoulder and had saw his handwriting was better than his own. And he began to think " _How does a blind person have better handwriting than his own?_ " Natsu took his free time to lay his head on his desk.

Lucy, who sat next to Gray had tapped the boy on the shoulder, "Hey, Natsu?"

Loke, Erza, and Gray were surprised she had said something.

Natsu had gotten out of his position and didn't exactly face Lucy he was looking past her. "You need something?" came his soft voice again.

"My name is Lucy," she said with a smile, "It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you too," he said, but didn't grab Lucy's hand which she realized he couldn't see it, so she quickly put it down.

Erza wanted to become friends with him too, so she said, "And my name's Erza."

"My name's Loke," Loke said with a smile.

Everyone except Natsu looked at Gray waiting for him to introduce himself. Eventually he said, "And my name is Gray."

"Nice to meet you all," Natsu grinned.

"Natsu, I was wondering if you would like to come with us to a café after school?" Lucy says excited.

"Um I don't know..." Natsu faced the ground.

Loke spoke up after this, "Come on, it'll be fun!" Loke put a shoulder around Natsu making him flinch.

Erza spoke up as well, "They have amazing strawberry cheesecake."

"I guess I'll go," Natsu said with a small smile.

Gray looked at him weird. Natsu turned toward Gray and sniffed the air and then said, "You smell weird."

Gray's eyes widened and he looked confused. Everyone then stared at Gray, and Loke smelled him, "He smells fine to me."

"Yeah," Lucy said after she got a whiff. Erza then smelled him.

"Would you guys stop that!" Gray yelled.

"What are you talking about Natsu?" Loke asks looking at him questioningly.

Natsu sniffed the air again, "He smells pine needles and...something else I just can't put my finger on it." Natsu began to tap his chin.

"I know what's going on here," Erza said, "Since Natsu is blind his other senses are enhanced!" Erza had a twinkle in her eye from figuring it out.

"What do I smell like?" Lucy asked excited.

Natsu sniffed the air again this time in Lucy's direction of her voice, "You smell like candles and...chocolate..." Natsu began to drool, "Chocolate sounds good right about now."

"How about me?" Erza asked crouching in front of Natsu.

"Like strawberries and flowers," Natsu smiled at her.

Loke got in Natsu's face making Natsu back away from feeling his breathe. "How do I smell?"

"You smell like you've been doing...stuff..." Natsu began to blush.

Loke's eyes widened.

Erza noticed and pushed Loke out of the way, "Natsu, what do you mean? You can whisper in my ear if you want."

Natsu leaned forward, and Erza turned her head for him he then whispered something in her ear.

Erza blushed and then looked at Loke with a death glare.

Lucy and Gray began to laugh. Natsu was confused, "What's happening?"

"Loke, is getting what he deserves," Gray said.

Natsu began to smile...maybe high school won't be so bad...

* * *

 **What you guys think?**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day~**


	3. A Nightmare Relived

**A/N: Ello my sweets! Welcome to Chapter 3! I just wanted to let you all know that my writing might reflect what has been going on in my life: a friend of mine died, my BFFL died, and I just found out my grandmother has cancer. So if my writing reflects I'm out of it please forgive me!**

* * *

"What class to you have next, Natsu?" Lucy asked smiling.

"Let me check," Natsu pulls out a piece of paper from his backpack and unfolds it. Everyone watches carefully and patiently. The paper had dots on it. Natsu places his finger on it and feels it.

"3-B, Mr. Porla," Natsu says softly.

Loke whistles, "That class sucks."

Gray looks at the piece of paper, "How can you read that?"

"I don't," Natsu gives Gray a goofy smile, "I feel it."

"Teach me how," Gray says.

Everyone in the group was surprised.

"Well okay," Natsu searches through his backpack and takes out a board, "Close your eyes."

Gray looks surprised at his request, but does as he's told. Natsu feels the dot that has an 'A' above it that only Lucy, Erza, and Loke can see. Natsu then takes Gray's hand and places it over the dot he just felt.

"A single dot means 'A' it can also mean 1," Natsu says with a smile.

He feels for the next dots and then places Gray's finger on it.

"Two dots going down mean 'B' or 2," Natsu looks excited about teaching Gray.

* _ **RING**_ *

"If it's okay with you I can teach you the rest at lunch," Natsu gave Gray a big smile.

Gray nodded then when Natsu didn't say anything back he realized what he was doing, "That's fine."

"Great! See you at lunch then," Natsu had all of his stuff put away and was going out the door when Ms. Strauss stopped him.

"What's up with you?" Loke asked poking at Gray.

Gray acting like nothing happened and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You would never volunteer to learn something like that," Lucy says just as confused as Loke.

"Maybe I want to learn now," Gray says nonchalantly.

Erza walked up to Gray, "When are _that_ group of people going to Mr. Porla."

"What group of- oh _that_ group," Gray starts to think, "Second period, why?"

"That's the period Natsu's going into that's why," Erza says with worry.

Lucy speaks up, "I'm sure they wouldn't mess with a blind kid, right?"

Loke agrees, "Yeah, who would do that?"

...FT...

Ms. Strauss leads Natsu to Mr. Porla.

"You'll have to show him to his desk, Jose," Ms. Strauss says to Mr. Porla.

"Right, right," the man leads Natsu by grabbing his walking stick and pulling it with him. He then pull the stick in front of himself dragging Natsu in front of him. Natsu was still standing to Porla's surprise, so he pushes the stick in Natsu's gut and pushes him in his desk that was in the back of the class.

"Mr. Porla, I don't think you should be doing that," a random student said.

"I don't care what you think," Mr. Porla snapped at the student.

The teacher walked up to his pedestal, "Today class we'll be watching a video that'll take up all of class. I want 30 notes done on the video when you are done." _(This is what my Social Studies teacher is like...)_

Natsu raises his hand, "Mr. Porla?"

"What do you want?"

"I can't see the video," Natsu says softly, "What do you want me to do?"

"Listen. When you hear something important write it down," Mr. Porla said.

Most people looked at Natsu with sympathy, but a certain group laughed. Natsu decided to just write notes and ignore the snickers he heard. When the bell rang, Natsu had only gotten 20 notes in and he turned that in. He got his walking stick and headed out the classroom. Now he doesn't know where to go since Mr. Porla wouldn't show him.

"Hey," Natsu felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around and asked, "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, _we_ wanna know something," the guy said.

Natsu sniffed the air there are four of them. They all smell like some kind of drug.

"What do you want to know?" Natsu stayed calm.

"My name is Totomaru," Totomaru said he had a tattoo that was across his nose and hair that was half white and half black.

A girl with blue hair spoke up, "My name is Juvia."

"And my name is Sol," A guy with green hair and a spectacle says.

Natsu waited for the forth guy to say something, but he didn't.

"Is the forth guy shy?" Natsu asked.

Totomaru laughed, "Told you he wasn't really blind! He just wants the attention, and he wants people to care for him like a baby."

Natsu frantically tried to change his mind, "No, that's not it at-"

He was cut off by a shove to the shoulder. Natsu wasn't expecting it, so he fell backwards and his backpack fell off his back.

"You're a good actor I'll give you that," Sol says.

Natsu felt someone try to take his walking stick since it's connected to his wrist he slammed it into the stomach of whoever was trying to take it. He heard Totomaru cry out. He tried to get up, but Totomaru straddled him and took his walking stick away. Natsu hated being in this position it reminded to much of that day, so he punch and kicked anywhere and everywhere. He yelled at him to stop. Totomaru grabbed both off Natsu's hands and held them above his head with one hand. He then reached for Natsu's bandana which was a little wet from tears soaking through the fabric. Totomaru pulled the bandana down to Natsu's neck. Natsu kept his eyes closed in fear of them being burnt.

Natsu cried and screamed, "Stop please...No more...I'm sorry!"

Totomaru was confused, but tried to open Natsu's eye to see it. This made Natsu scream louder.

"Would you shut up!" he yelled.

This didn't help at all it made Natsu relive that day.

Natsu then heard someone yell, "Get away from him!"

He heard Totomaru get up and yell for the others to leave.

"Natsu, are you okay?" he heard someone's voice, but curled up in a ball and started to cry. Saying things like: Stop, No more, I'm sorry

"What happened?" he heard someone else gasp, "Oh my goodness is he okay."

"We don't know he won't answer," he heard another person.

Natsu tried to calm down. He sat up, pulled his bandana up to his eyes, and asked in a cracked voice, "Where's my stick?"

Natsu felt someone grab his hand, but quickly jerked away.

"It's okay," it was Gray, "I have your stick, Natsu."

Gray grabbed his wrist and put it through the strap. Then he put the handle to Natsu's palm which he grabbed quickly.

Natsu heard Erza say, "Those bastards."

Natsu began to soak his bandana again, "I'm...s-sorry."

Erza looked back at Natsu with soft eyes, "What are you sorry about?"

"I-I should have b-been able t-to defend mys-self," Natsu pulled his bandana down to his neck and wiped away his tears, "I'm sorry."

Natsu felt warm arms wrap around him and heard Gray's voice, "That isn't your fault."

"Gray's right those guys just wanted easy prey," Erza says softly, but still had an angry tone to it.

"That's th-the thing Erza I-I don't want t-to be easy p-prey," Natsu said. Gray let go of Natsu because he was putting his bandana on.

Loke spoke up, "Maybe we can teach you self defense!"

"Really?" Natsu asks hopeful.

Lucy joined in, "Yeah! It'll be fun!"

"Let's go file a report about these guys first," Erza says, "And Natsu, did Mr. Porla do anything to you?"

"Natsu is surprised by the question, "Um...No. Why do you ask?"

"He likes messing with people," Loke says.

"Oh," Natsu said, "Does anyone know where my backpack went?"

"I'm carrying it," Erza says.

"Oh well I can carry it now, thank you," Natsu says.

"It's fine. I'll give it to you when we get to the office," Erza says with a smile.

"Okay..." Natsu follows them by smelling the air for Gray's scent.

Natsu began to think to himself, " _High School is Hell_."

* * *

 **Thank you EclipsingParadise** **for commenting!**

 **For people who didn't know Jose Porla is Phantom Lord's master and Sol, Totomaru, Aria, and Juvia are the Element 4 in Phantom Lord.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day~**


	4. A Past Revealed

**A/N: In this part of the story some of it will be in the element 4's POV! I thought it was an interesting idea. :)**

* * *

( **AT LUNCH** )

"That's not right, Gray!" Natsu laughed.

"How am I supposed to know I have my eyes closed!" Gray shouted back.

Natsu pouted, "Well this is how I learned, so this is how I'm teaching you."

Gray sighed. Erza, Loke, and Lucy watched in amusement, but someone else was watching and they definitely weren't amused. A few tables away from the group was Juvia and her friends. Juvia was giving a death stare to Natsu for being near her Gray which he wasn't hers to begin so yeah.

"Juvia you're not helping anything by not confronting pinky about it," Totomaru says with a smile.

Juvia looks at her friend with a desperate look, "Juvia can't just walk up to them and say 'Get off Juvia's man.'"

Sol overheard their conversation, "Why don't we do after school? I heard he's going with them to a café."

Juvia brightened up, "That's a great idea, Sol!"

"You coming this time Aria?" Totomaru asks.

"No," Aria says, "I have other business to attend to."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Juvia asks.

Totomaru taps his chin, "Well when pinky leaves, I guess that's when we make our move."

"But what if someone decides to accompany him, what then?" Sol asks.

"They'll have to leave him at some point. We'll just wait," Totomaru smiles, "We're patient people."

...FT...

( **AT CAFE** )

It felt like someone was watching him the boy did not know what is was, but he felt it.

"Natsu?"

Natsu was brought out of his thoughts by Lucy's voice. "Hm?" was Natsu's response.

"Is something wrong Natsu?" Lucy asks.

Natsu answers with a hint of uncertainty, "No, not at all."

"Is it about those jerks?" Loke asks, "Don't worry about them they won't do anything in the city or anything."

"That's not what I'm worried about..." Natsu thinks of something, "I need to call Igneel."

"Your father?" Erza asks.

Natsu tenses and it doesn't go unnoticed by the group, "No, not technically."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks.

"He's my adoptive father, but I would rather call Igneel my dad than call my real dad, my dad," Natsu leans back into the booth they were sitting in.

"I see," Lucy looks down.

"Why don't you like your real dad?" Loke asks getting glares from everyone around him, and he just shrugged.

Natsu thought a moment on whether he should tell them or not, "The drunk bastard left me and my mom when I was five."

The group stared at Natsu with shock. He looked so different even if they couldn't see his eyes. They could feel the hate radiating off of him.

"Wait, then why don't you live with your mom?" Loke asked again getting glares.

Natsu didn't say anything instead he reached for the blind alphabet board and put it in his backpack, "Igneel is going to get worried soon, so I should go."

He put his backpack on grabbed his stick and walked out the door.

...FT...

"Juvia is getting bored," Juvia says groaning.

Totomaru sighs, "We just need to wait a bit longer."

Sol looks in the café again, "He's packing up."

"Really?!" Juvia exclaims.

Sol smiles, "And he left with no one by his side."

Totomaru laughs, "Let's wait 'til pinky gets a little ways away from the café."

"Juvia, brought the stuff!" Juvia smiles holding up a rag and a jug of water, "But this does sound extreme, what Juvia means is waterboarding torture only used in the army and prisons, Totomaru."

"It'll be fine," Totomaru smiles, "Now lets get going."

They walked behind Natsu about ten feet back. Unbeknownst to them Natsu could smell them and hear them. Natsu started to pick up his speed making them pick up there speed. Natsu passed an alleyway and Totomaru took this as his chance. He pushed Natsu into the alley. Natsu fell on his side and tried to get back up, but Sol and Totomaru then took the walking stick and his backpack, and pushed the boy back to the ground.

"What did I ever do to you people?" Natsu asks scooting away.

"Hold him down," Juvia says.

Totomaru grabbed Natsu's arms and held them to his chest, and Sol held down his feet.

"What are you doing?" Natsu tried to struggle against them, but was to weak.

Juvia sat down next to Natsu's head and asked, "What's your relationship with Gray~sama?"

"Gray?" Natsu was confused, "Gray is a friend."

Juvia growled, "Juvia has seen the way you act around him! You want to be more than that don't you?"

"No," Natsu says quietly, "That's not it at all."

"Don't lie to Juvia," Juvia says as she places a rag on Natsu's face and holds it still, "Juvia will ask you again what is your relationship with Gray~sama?!"

Natsu didn't know what was happening and quietly answered, "He's my friend."

Juvia opened the jug and said, "Wrong answer." She poured the cod water on Natsu's face and it didn't bother until maybe five seconds and he started to choke and gag. Natsu tried to say something, but that made him choke even more. He started to struggle again except he was more violent about it this time. Juvia stopped the water and lifted the rag. Natsu tried to get up, but was held down and he continued to choke and cough.

"You will stop talking to Gray~sama. Does Juvia make herself clear?" Juvia asked with a menacing tone.

Natsu was silent.

"Does Juvia make herself clear?" Juvia asks again.

"Screw you," Natsu spats out.

Juvia sits the rag back on Natsu's face and pours the water until Natsu stopped struggling which took two full minutes of water. Natsu couldn't feel anything his head hurt so much and so did his chest. He felt his breathing get cut off as he tried to breathe the pain intensified, so he sat still and let everything stop.

Juvia lifted the rag and to her surprise Natsu wasn't moving. Did she- No! She wouldn't.

"Hey! What are you kids doing back here?" Juvia turned to see three officers one with red hair.

"It's the cops!" Totomaru says.

One of the cops ran forward and pushed them away from the unmoving body.

"Natsu?" the red-haired cop held on to him, and then proceeded to give him CPR. Another cop grabbed Juvia and Sol and the other grabbed Totomaru.

The red-haired man tried with all his might to resuscitate the boy, and he soon started to cry.

Natsu could feel himself breathe, the pain no longer there, but now he had the urge to throw up, but something was holding him down. He sniffed the air, and then said, "Igneel" with a cracky voice.

The man looked up and cried again, but this time they were tears of joy. Natsu turned his head to the side and proceeded to throw up whatever was in his system. He heard other cries in the background like Juvia crying saying she never wanted this.

Natsu leaned into Igneel and just sat there for awhile. While they were doing that, the other two cops brought the three to the car.

...FT...

"Loke, you drove him away," Lucy says pouting.

Loke looked down, "I was only curious."

"Natsu, either doesn't like his mom, or she's dead," Gray says tapping his chin.

Erza thinks about it for a moment, "I could call a friend of mine to do some research."

"Isn't that like snooping?" Lucy asks.

"No, it's call being extremely curious," Loke says with a smile.

Erza gets a laptop from out of her bag, "I'll skype call him."

" _Hey, babe_ ," came a voice from Erza's laptop.

Erza turned red, "I told you not to call me that."

" _I know, so what do you need?_ " the voice came again.

Erza sighed, "Do you have any files on Natsu Dragneel?"

" _Let me see...Yeah, but he changed his last name_ ," the voice says. Everyone was silent.

"So it's not Dragneel anymore?" Erza asks confused.

" _No, he changed his name to Dragneel_ ," the voice says, " _It was Natsu Yasushima, son of Hoshi and Izumi Yasushima_."

Erza looks confused and so does everyone else, "That name sound familiar."

" _It should he was in the news after all_ ," the voice says, " _His father left him when he was five, and his mother blinded him and was sent to jail for abusing him for four years and for attempted murder_."

Everyone froze...his mother blinded him?

"How did she...blind him?" Erza says in a quivering voice that was rare sight.

The voice didn't say anything, " _Are you sure you want to know?_ "

"Yes."

" _She burned his eyes over and over again with cigarettes_ ," the voice says hesitantly.

They gasped the thought of it made them sick.

Erza tried to pull herself together, "Condition?"

" _He had multiple scars all over him including cigarette scars on his arms some of them were fresh. He had a broken rib that had not been treated for a couple months and all this happened when he was,_ " the voice stops, " _brace yourself...nine years old and younger_."

Lucy began to cry while Loke held her, "That's terrible."

All of them knew at that moment they had to protect Natsu.

* * *

 **That took a lot out of me other than that I hope you all enjoyed! Have a lovely day~**


	5. OH SHIT!

Gray and his friends were starting to get worried about Natsu. He had been absent for two days now, so it was a surprise to Gray when he found Natsu earlier than him Thursday morning. He was usually the first one there every morning, so he didn't know why he saw the blind boy sitting in his desk.

Gray sat in his own desk which he was sure Natsu heard and smelled him, but he made no move to have a conversation with him.

"Natsu?" Gray asked, but got no answer.

"Hey, Natsu," He says.

"Yes?" he got an answer this time.

Gray looked at him for a moment, "Where have you been?"

Natsu turned around with a soft smile, "There was an incident...but I'm back now!"

"You're a bad liar," Gray smiles.

Natsu looks away, "But I'm not lying, there _was_ an incident and I _am_ back."

"Well what was this incident?" Gray says.

Natsu faced the desk for a moment, but then he heard Lucy and Loke coming and just waited for them to come, so he could change the subject.

"Oh Natsu! You're back!" Lucy smiled running up to him.

Natsu grinned, "It's so good to hear your voice again, Lucy!"

"Glad to see you back, Natsu," Loke says beside Lucy.

"It's good to be back," the boy smiles at no one in particular.

Erza then walks in the room, "Hello there, Natsu. Nice to see you again, but where have you been?"

Natsu mentally cursed, "Well something came up."

They all looked at one another then back at him.

"What do you mean?" Erza asks sternly.

"I already told you something came up," Natsu says.

Students started coming in.

Natsu turned back around.

"Was it those guys from your first day?" Loke asks.

Gray realized something, "Yeah, they didn't come to school on the same days you didn't. Are they back too?"

Natsu shrunk in his seat, "No...they are..."

Everyone waited patiently for him.

"In jail," Natsu says looking away.

"What?!" they say at the same time getting shushed by other classmates.

Natsu sighed.

"Why?" Lucy asks.

Natsu looked away again.

"Quiet down class," Ms. Strauss says sternly.

"Sorry," Natsu says turning around.

Everyone gets in there seats and quiets down.

...

"Okay, class everyone has free time now," She smiles sweetly.

Gray and his friends all stared at Natsu.

"Natsu?" Gray asks, "What happened."

Natsu slowly turns around.

"I'm sorry..." Natsu softly.

Erza put a hand on his shoulder and asks softly, "For what?"

Natsu turned away from her hand, "For...being so weak."

"I knew it was about those jerks!" Loke says getting in Natsu's face, "What did they do to you Natsu?!"

Natsu shushed him and backed away from his breathe, "Do you know what waterboarding is?"

Natsu faced the ground.

They all nodded there heads then Gray looked around and said, "Yeah, we all know what it is."

"That's what they did," Natsu whispers.

They all stare at him for awhile. Erza then asked, "When did they do this?" Each of her words dripping with venom.

Natsu began to tremble, "After the café, I would have died if the police wouldn't have been passing by...in fact I needed to be resuscitated at the scene..."

Everyone shook with rage, Loke then said, "If we hadn't been busy looking up your name, none of this would have happened!"

Erza, Gray, and Lucy shook there heads at Loke trying to tell him to stop talking.

Everyone in the classroom looked at them with curiosity and showing they were a little weirded out.

"Y-you searched my name?" Natsu says trembling.

Gray and his friends all thought the same thing at that moment, **_"OH, SHIT!"_**

* * *

 **Wassup! Sorry for the short chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day~**


	6. A Message Unheard

Natsu trembled in his seat, "Wh-what did you s-see?"

"Look Natsu, we want-" Lucy started, but Natsu was quick to cut her off, "I didn't ask for a damn excuse."

They were startled by Natsu's sudden outburst, so Gray tried instead, with the truth, "We saw everything...we are so sorry."

Gray's friends were astonished by his genuine apology.

Natsu's bandana was soaked now, "I-I came here...t-to have a fresh start. Y-you could've w-waited 'til I was ready to tell you, b-but you had to stick your noses in my business...You c-couldn't wait."

"Natsu..." Loke sat, guilt being the main thing he felt.

Erza spoke up, "Natsu, we're so sorry. You are right, we shouldn't have done that."

Lucy looked at the floor, "We hope you can forgive us."

They all heard whispering from behind them. Natsu, ignored it, being blind enhanced his hearing, so he could hear bits and pieces, and he didn't like it at all.

"They had heard our conversation," Natsu frowned being silent for awhile, "They looked up my name..."

 _ ***RING***_

Natsu sighed, "Guys...I forgive you."

Everyone then let out a breathe of relief.

"But..." His friends froze, "No more snooping."

"Deal," they all said.

Natsu smiled then said, "See you at lunch." And he left.

* * *

They were expecting lunch to be awkward, but it wasn't...at least not as awkward as they thought. People stared at them and whispered, but it didn't bother Natsu that much.

"Natsu, there is no point in learning numbers!" Gray says frustrated. His friends laughing at them and having their own conversation.

Natsu huffed, "You're the one that wanted to learn. I didn't want to learn, so you should at least be a little less stubborn."

"Ugh," Gray pouted, "Why do I need learn the numbers, huh? They aren't useful."

Natsu laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gray asks.

"Sorry...but Gray none of this is useful to you," Natsu says. Gray looked at him confused, so Natsu went on, "Well if you were to become blind, God forbid. But...you aren't, so it isn't useful."

"It is useful now," Gray says serious, "If you were to, right something down I would understand."

Natsu snickered, "You sure about that?" Natsu flipped his dot board, so Gray couldn't see it. He then wrote on a piece of paper some dots.

"Close your eyes," Gray did as he was told. Natsu made Gray brush over some dots and he didn't understand. Except one...it was the beginning of the sentence and it was the letter 'I'.

Gray sighed and said, "You're right. I don't understand."

Natsu giggled, "Told you so."

Natsu traced his own fingers over it again maybe he wanted Gray to see it...NO! That's crazy!...

' ** _I like you._** '

His feelings don't matter he'll just get in the way of things and even if Gray knew what it said he wouldn't feel the same way especially since they just met and he suddenly developed feelings for him. That's a little weird...Then Natsu thought about it a little more...All those Disney princesses fell in love at first sight...wait that wouldn't work for him. His head was starting to hurt, so he just ignored it all.

Natsu put his stuff away and then turned to his friends before the bell rang he asked softly, "Guys...can you walk home with me?"

They stared at him for awhile surprised by the question. Then he was answered with, "Of course."

Natsu smiled and the bell rang right on time, "Great see you then!"

* * *

Natsu walked with his friends. He told them he would answer any question they had for him.

Erza started first, "If you had to choose between chocolate cake or strawberry cake which one would you take?"

Natsu looked confused then said, "That's not what I meant, but I guess chocolate."

Erza looked down, "Oh okay."

Lucy thought about it, "Any question?"

"Any question," Natsu smiled.

Lucy then asked, "How do you know where we are going?"

"To be honest, I guide by smells and sounds in the area," Natsu thought this may be confusing for them, "For example, there should be a bunch of cats ahead with an old lady...she is my neighbor and she's really nice."

Just as he said that they began to here cat noises. They saw an old lady with pink hair rocking back and forth and petting a kitten.

"Natsu, don't tell me those people are staying over at your place!" She yelled a the boy scaring the kitten in her lap.

Natsu panicked. He turned around to them, "Are you guys staying over?"

They said no to Natsu's relief.

He sighed, "No! Ms. Porlyusica! They're just walking home with me."

"Thank goodness! You know how much I hate people, child," Ms. Porlyusica yelled back.

Natsu sighed and kept walking.

Loke then said, "Um I got a question...What happened to her being nice?!"

"Oh, well she's nice to me."

Everyone just talked and laughed the for the next couple meters.

Natsu turned suddenly to a house and walked up the steps, "Bye guys! See ya' later."

Natsu heard several goodbyes as he went inside.

* * *

 **That was a nice chapter! Btw Sorry for the long wait I went on a little vacation!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day~**


End file.
